cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThatSparkle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cimorelli Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Christina Cimorelli page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Comments Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I turned off the comments on this wiki. They seemed to be mis-used for the most part. If somebody ever has the time they could be turned back on and cleaned up. Have you ever considered adopting this wiki? It looks like it needs somebody willing to look after it and you have been the most consistent editor on here; I see that you have spent quite a bit of your time undoing the vandalism which is a great start.... -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I had thought about adopting it, but I pushed it aside, but now I might do it. Thanks for the message! ThatSparkle (talk) 01:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. 60 days would actually be after October 18th, so next week; given that it generally takes about a week to answer the requests, you could make it now if you want while you are thinking about it :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! ThatSparkle (talk) 20:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Daroca25 request for administration Hello could add me as an administrator, I will turn the wikia cimorelli be done as a ve ... Thank you have a nice day.Daroca25 (talk) 15:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Well, you've only made three edits so far, and that's not enough to rightfully earn administration. Keep contributing! ThatSparkle (talk) 20:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) okay. I think verdadeela and has several links and stardoll and one of them. grateful.Daroca25 (talk) 14:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Got a question Hi, nice work with this wiki! Hope you're doing good. I just wanna ask how do you change the names of the anonymous contributors? I mean, instead of "a Wikia contributor" when they are posting comments or doing edits, it says "an unknown singer", how did you do that? Thanks, have a nice day! :) --va.va.voom 02:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi! Thanks! I've been busy lately, however, and really need to get back to editing! ::To answer your question, I found out from another wiki. I think there's another way to do it, but here's how I did it: http://cimorelli.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Oasis-anon-user and from there, I edited it. If you're trying to do it to a wiki of yours, just replace "Cimorelli" with the url and edit it from there! ::Hope that helped! If not, I'll be willing to help you! ::ThatSparkle (talk) 03:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks you so much for your help! I really wanted to change that "a wikia contributor" thing a long ago. Hope you the best! va.va.voom 23:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Hey! I've talked to one of Cimorelli's employees and they think it would be better if their employees would administer this wiki. So they asked me to ask you if you can make me an admistrator so they can administer this wiki. It would be soooo great! Thank you! Pascal (Mails) 16:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply. What do you mean one of Cimorelli's employees? Also, how would making you an administrator help them administer this wiki? Just curious. ::ThatSparkle (talk) 01:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) James Hi ThatSparkle, I sometimes check James Maslow's page on this Wiki, and there's something different on James' eye color. His eyes are hazel, not brown. Also. there's no picture of him on his Wiki page. Just thought I would point it out :) ::Oh, hi! Thank you for the comments! I know about the picture thing. My computer was going slow at the time, so I decided I would add one later. And are they hazel? I saw a picture that didn't really focus on his eyes, so I just put brown. :) ::ThatSparkle (talk) 01:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Logo Hello I would like to put this logo, Daroca25 (talk) 23:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's nice! I'll add it the next time I get on! Thanks! :ThatSparkle (talk) 05:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Image galleries Hi I'm Zach! I wrote a blog post to ask this, but then decided it would probably just be better to find someone to ask it to. How do you add a picture to someone's image gallery, cause I can't seem to figure it out. lol I feel stupid for asking. Anyway, I'd really like to know how thanks. :) BeCkOlIvEr (talk) 00:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for contributing and for the question! I answered on your blog post. :ThatSparkle (talk) 05:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey I gotta question! :) What do I have to do to be an admin, or can I be already? And how do you add the pink outlined thingon the song pages? P.s. You should comment on a couple of my blogs, so you can get the opinionator badge! :) BeCkOlIvEr (talk) 23:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry for the late reply! To be an admin, just keep making positive edits! And what pink outlined thing? The infobox? ::ThatSparkle (talk) 04:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : ::lol, it's okay. And yeah the infobox is what I was talking about. Also, Loelhee added a slideshow gallery to the Cimorelli page using all the latest pictures. (None of which she added.) It was placed at the very top of the page, so I moved it down to the galleries section, but I can't figure out how to adjust left so that it looks right. ::BeCkOlIvEr (talk) 16:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Who is editing the girls page? :-) Cimfam2007 (talk) 20:52, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi! What do you mean? Anyone can edit the pages, as long as the information is factual and includes a source! :) ::ThatSparkle (talk) 04:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Active I sent you a message a long time ago and was wondering if you had just not seen it yet? Or if you've even been on here lately. :) Because I need your help with stuff. :D BeCkOlIvEr (talk) 12:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC)